3D modeling is a technology wherein, when a 3D representation of a person, animal, or other object such as artwork is to be obtained, the actual subject may be imaged using a camera to acquire its three-dimensional coordinates.
As a method of detecting the three-dimensional position of an object, stereo image techniques using two cameras have been known for some time. For example, in the stereo image technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H07-167633), the distance between the object and the cameras (i.e., the depth) is computed from spacing between the two cameras as well as the difference in appearance (i.e., the parallax) between specific sites in images of the object respectively imaged by the two cameras. A 3D model of the object is then constructed on the basis of this distance.
However, acquiring a plurality of images having the desired parallax requires either a plurality of cameras, or a camera equipped with a plurality of imaging units, and thus there is a problem in that large-scale, special equipment becomes necessary.